Officer Deku
by Writer2468
Summary: In an alternate universe Izuku is a police officer and Ochako is a nurse at the local hospital. One morning the two meet in the hallways of the apartment complex they both live in and the seed of romance is planted. Follow along with the lives of Officer Deku, Nurse Uraraka and all their friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Hey everyone. This is my first fic so feel free to leave some criticism. This first one is long as hell, but I just couldn't find a good place to stop. Hope you enjoy

Ochako's eyes shot open as her alarm went off at 6:30 a.m like it always did.

"Ugh" she groaned as she sat up. "Need to start going to sleep earlier." With a stretch and a yawn, she made her way from her bed to her bathroom in her small one-bedroom apartment. Turning on the light in her bathroom revealed an unsightly scene. The bags under eyes were extremely prominent this morning and the tangled mess of brown hair was going to be a nightmare to sort out before she leaves for work. As her morning routine commenced she started a pot of coffee that should be ready by the time she gets out of the bathroom. Once she finished up showering and making her hair somewhat presentable she poured her coffee into a small mug as she made her way further into her kitchen. She opened her fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and some frozen hash browns from her freezer. This was not a regular breakfast for Ochako though, today was Friday and she had the next two days off as a result of working the last 8 days with no days off. Needless to say she was in a good mood.

_BZZZT BZZZT_

Ochako picked up her phone that has been buzzing furiously since she got up this morning. She had been getting a ton of text messages from her friend groups group chat.

Mina – "Hey girls. Does anyone want to get together and have a few drinks tonight? Its been ages since we all hung out."

Momo – "I think that is a splendid idea Mina. I don't have to work tomorrow morning, but I do have the night shift so I would love to hang out."

Kyoka – "I finish up work tonight at around 7. Where do you all want to meet up?"

Toru – "I'm away for my dad's birthday this weekend. Have fun girls."

Mina – "We'll miss you Toru. Let us know when you're back and we can get together will you."

Ochako read the messages on her phone and thought to herself _It has been a while since we all hung out. _She had nothing planned for her two days off she might as well try and spend some time with her friends. After all it has been far too long since they all go together to hang out and enjoy each other outside of work.

Ochako – "Lets do it! If you want, we can have wine at my house tonight if you're all wanting to hang out."

Ochako loved having company over. Living alone sometimes was boring and lonely so Ochako liked to invite people over whenever she could.

_BZZT BZZT_

Mina – "Okay Uraraka I like that idea!"

Momo – "I can't wait. What time are you off work tonight Ura?"

Mina – "Her and I are off work at 5:30 tonight. So, we can maybe meet up at like 8?"

Ochako thought to herself for a second. _8 o'clock? That gives Mina and I two and a half hours to get ready, and I still need to clean this place up if people are going to be coming over. Two and a half hours is more than enough time_

Ochako – "8 o'clock sounds good girls. Talk to you more at work"

And with that Ochako put her phone down to tend to her food that she was preparing on the stove. After eating her eggs and hash browns she went back to her room to put on her work clothes before she heads out to work. She held up a pink pair of scrubs and a white pair of scrubs. She just couldn't decide which one to wear. After a small debate with herself she decided on the white top with black pants. After getting dressed she made her bed and checked her bedside clock. 7:45 am. She dashed into her bathroom to check her hair and brush her teeth. Once her teeth were brushed and her hair was put into a high and tight pony tail she made her way to her front door. As she slipped on her shoes she could hear the jingling of keys coming from outside her door. She pressed her face up to the peep hole on her front door to reveal a man in a grey hoodie, jeans, and bright red shoes with thick white soles trying to get into the room adjacent to hers. _Huh that's weird. I didn't think anyone lived in there _she thought to herself. She put her cell phone into her pocket and grabbed her keys before opening the door to the apartment hallway. The man in the hoodie turned his head when he heard her coming out of her apartment.

"Hello, are you having trouble?" She asked the hooded man. He turned around and took his hood off to reveal a head of forest green hair and emerald eyes. His face had freckles and he looked utterly exhausted.

"Yeah I just moved in and I haven't had a chance to fix my door yet. Usually it doesn't give me this much trouble, but work was crazy last night, and I'm pretty worn out." He smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mine does that too" She giggled. "Here allow me" Ochako motioned to show him a trick to open the door.

"Be my guest" he said. Ochako grabbed the door handle and lifted up as she twisted the door handle. The door made a popping sound as it popped open. Allowing him access to his apartment. His eyes lit up as he was one step closer to finally getting some sleep. "Hey, thanks!" he exclaimed.

"No problem! You have yourself a good sleep." she smiled at her neighbour before turning to head for the front door.

"Hey wait! I didn't get your name." He shouted

She turned back to look at him "My name is Ochako"

"I'm Izuku, nice to meet ya" He extended his hand to offer a handshake. She accepted and shook his hand and gave him a friendly smile before looking at her phone and almost jumping at seeing the time.

"Oh my god I'm going to be late!" she practically screamed as she turned to run out of the apartment buildings front doors. Izuku was now standing in the hallway alone. He was embarrassed he had made his neighbour late for work because he couldn't open his own front door.

_I'll have to apologize some other time_. He thought to himself. Izuku's body threatened to collapse from exhaustion so he made his way into his apartment, so he could finally sleep. Even though he had been on the police force for 5 months his body was not quite ready for the immense workload that he was thrusted into. 12-hour days 5 days at a time was taxing on his body and his mind, but he did have three days off after his shift tonight. Three whole days to relax and unwind. He could not be more excited. Izuku laid down on his bed and shut his eyes. "Just one more shift" he muttered to himself before dozing off.

…

Ochako arrived at the hospital with five minutes remaining before her shift stated. She usually takes the bus to work but after stopping and helping her new neighbour with his front door she missed her bus and had to wait for another one. She didn't like showing up this close to her start time. She liked to drop her things off in the staff room and have a cup of coffee and chat with her friends before her shift started, but she couldn't have just ignored Izuku hopelessly trying to open his door. He looked so tired and so beat down although super cute. Ochako's cheeks begun to turn red as she begun to think about her new cute, green haired neighbour. She entered the staff room where Mina, Kyoka and Momo were gathered having a coffee. Mina was dressed in her bright pink scrubs while Momo had black pants and a white blouse on under her white doctor's coat. Even though Momo was a doctor she liked to take her breaks in the nurse's breakroom, it was a lot livelier and fun she thought. Just as Ochako entered the room Kyoka's radio began to ring out signaling her that her ambulance had received a call and she had to go.

"Hi Ochako, I'll see you tonight when I get off work" Kyoka said as he gave Ochako a hug before running out of the room.

"Jeez Ura, me and the other nurses though you were skipping work today. You're never this late!" Mina teased her friend.

"I was not late!" Ochako rebelled.

"Yeah, but you were close!" Mina said as she stuck her tongue out.

"It's not like you to cut it this close. Is everything okay?" Momo asked.

"Oh yeah everything is fine. I just missed my bus because I was helping my new neighbour with his stupid front door. You know how the doors are in my building."

Mina's eyes began to light up at this small interaction that Ochako explained. "Ura did you say HIS?! What's his name? What's he look like? Is he cute? Are you two going on a date?" Mina squealed in delight. Ochako's face was starting to become red from embarrassment. She hid her now red face in her hands and attempted to hide her blushing from her friends.

"Well girls, I better get to it. I will see you two tonight." Momo got up from her chair and left the nurses staff room leaving Mina and Ochako alone in the room.

"Bye Momo." Both girls waved at their friend.

"We can talk about him later Mina, okay?"

"Ugh fine!"

With that both girls went to work checking on already admitted patients and patients in the waiting room.

…

Izuku stirred from his sleep around 5:30 in the afternoon. Still feeling tired but not nearly as exhausted as before he stretched his arms and made his way from his bed into his kitchen. Izuku browsed his pantry and his fridge before grabbing a bowl of instant noodles. He grabbed his kettle and began filling it up with water from his kitchen sink. After his kettle was full he put it on to boil. Once his water was on its way to boiling he headed into his bathroom to turn on the water to his shower. Something he desperately needed after not showering before he fell asleep. As Izuku got his water temp to his liking he entered his shower. Once in the shower his mind began to wake up as he thought of all the things he was going to do on his days off after his shift tonight. One thing was for certain he was going to up his workout routine in the following days. Izuku got out muscled by a criminal he was in pursuit of last week which in turn caused the man the opportunity to escape after stealing from a jewelry store. Izuku wasn't particularly hurt by any means, but his ego took quite a beating afterwards. As he stepped out of the shower he could hear the kettle whistling in the kitchen. He did his best to dry himself off in a hurry before wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out to the kitchen. He removed the kettle from the burner and poured the boiling water into his bowl of noodles. He closed the lit to the bowl to let the noodles cook in the water. He turned and walked back into his bedroom to get dressed. Izuku slipped on the same pair of jeans he wore yesterday and a white tank top. His uniform along with all his gear was kept at the police station. So he never had to worry about leaving anything at home. After getting dressed he again walked from his room to his kitchen and removed the lid from his noodles. He sat at his kitchen table and began to slurp on his exquisite home cooked meal and scrolled the news on his phone. There was a big baseball game on tonight, so he expected that once that was over his shift was going to get busy dealing with drunk baseball fans that want to fight or those who think they can drive. After finishing his noodles Izuku checked his clock before he made his way to his door. 6:15. _I better hurry if I want to get a god workout in before my shift. _Izuku preferred to workout before his shift starts because it gives him a chance to mentally prepare for his job ahead of him. Izuku grabbed his keys, wallet and his phone before opening his door the way is neighbour showed him earlier in the day. As he made his way towards the front door he caught himself thinking about his brunette neighbour.

_She was so gorgeous and friendly. She didn't have to stop and help me, especially if she was running late for her job. I hope I can see her again. _Izuku shook his head at the thoughts of her. _No way pal, she's way to far outta your league. Lower the bar._ Izuku's mind replaced the happy thoughts with some more 'realistic thoughts'. As he made his way to the front door of the apartment building he could see two figures on the other side of the of the frosted glass door. He opened the door to and came face to face with Ochako standing with another girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Ochako and Mina had gotten off work and went straight to Ochako's house. They were both so excited to finally spend some girl time with Momo and Kyoka. As the two were approaching the front door to the apartment building Mina stopped Ochako.

"Ura, you never did tell me about your neighbour from this morning."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot about that." Ochako slightly blushed at the thought of her green haired neighbour that she had met earlier in the day. "I guess I got so caught up in work today it never crossed my mind!"

"Soooooooooo" Mina said, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Was he cute or what?" just as the words had left her mouth the door to the apartment building swung open and what Ochako saw made her cheeks burn. Izuku happened to come outside just as the two girls were talking about him.

"Oh, Hey Ochako!" Izuku greeted the bubbly brunette with a warm smile.

"Hey Izuku, how are you?" Ochako returned the greeting to him.

"I'm fine thanks. Hey, listen, about this morning. I am super sorry if I made you late for work this morning. Thank you so much for taking the time to help me out, I really appreciated it." Izuku thanked Ochako. He really did feel bad that she might have been late this morning because of him. Ochako turned her face from Izuku's and faced mina for a few seconds, trying to hide the obvious blush on her face. After she thought she had regained control of her face she turned back to Izuku.

"Oh, it was really no trouble. You looked pretty exhausted and it looked like you could use a hand." As Izuku and Ochako were talking Mina was looking on in pure delight. He WAS cute. Mina's mind was racing, already planning on making Ochako go on a date with him. The two of them seemed to talk like they had been friends forever.

"Well I better get going if I'm going to get a workout in before my shift tonight." Izuku gave the girls a small wave and started to walk away from the two girls. "See you later Ochako!" and with that he headed towards the car park. Ochako caught herself staring at him as he slowly jogged to the car park. She could feel Minas gaze burning a hole into the side of her head. She was scared to look at her friend in fear of what over the top exclamation she would make. After a few seconds she finally moved her gaze to her friend that was standing next to her. Mina's eyes were a big as the moon. She then shut her eyes tightly and begun to dance in place in front of Ochako.

"Oh my God he is so cute Ochako!" Mina squealed. "You two are going to be perfect for each other!"

"Oh my god Mina, you are so dramatic." Ochako hid her now blushing face in her hands and shook her head. What could Mina be talking about? All she did was have a minor conversation with her neighbour. It was noting, right? The two girls made their way into the apartment building. Mina was still gushing over Izuku and was already trying to plan out a date for Ochako and him. After reaching the apartment Ochako turned to Mina after dropper her things on the small table next to her front door. "Make yourself at home Mina, I'm going to go and shower." Mina gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgement. Ochako entered her bathroom and closed the door. Finally, some peace and quiet. She loved her friend mina with all her heart she really did; however, sometimes she felt like Mina cared more about her love life than she did. As she stepped into her shower she began to think about him. _He is pretty good looking, and we did just seem to click. I wonder if I have a shot with him. Maybe tomorrow if I see him I'll ask him out for a coffee or something_. Just as the thoughts began to cross her mind the fear of rejection and anxiety of having to see him around the building after getting rejected took over. _Maybe not _she sighed and stepped out of the shower. After blow drying her hair and drying off her body she wrapped her towel around her body and exited her bathroom to find Mina had already opened one of the bottles of wine Ochako kept in her wine rack.

"Really Mina? Its only 7 and you're already in the wine?" Ochako teased. It was nice to see her friend so laid back and relaxed. It had been so long she forgot what her friends was like outside of the hospital.

"Of course, I'm already in the wine Ura! We are celebrating tonight!" Mina cheered.

"And what are we celebrating?" Ochako asked, knowing she was going to regret the answer Mina had in store.

"We are celebrating your future boyfriend! Here, have a glass!" Mina was pouring wine into a second glass.

"You are unbelievable Mina, at least let me put some clothes on!" Ochako laughed as she turned around and headed to her bedroom. Minutes later she reappeared from her room with black sweats and a pink tank top. "I'll take that glass of wine now." The two girls tapped there glasses together and laughed as they begun their girl's night. A knock at the door made Ochako rush over to see who it was. After a quick check of the peep hole Ochako threw the door open.

"Hello Ochako." Momo stood outside her door with a bottle of wine in one hand and Chinese take out in the other hand. She entered the apartment and set the food down in the living room where Mina was already on her second glass of wine.

"Momo I have something to tell you. Ochako has this really cute neighbour and I totally think they should get together."

"Jesus Mina don't you ever stop?" Ochako laughed. If she keeps at this all night she was going to be in for a long, long night.

…

Meanwhile Izuku had made his way to the police station and found himself in the locker room getting ready for his workout. No one was in the gym and he had it all to himself. He loved workouts like these. It was 6:45 and his pre-shift briefing started at 8 which meant he had an hour and a half to workout, get showered and get suited up for his shift. 45 minutes went by and Izuku already had enough exercise. He left the weight room and entered the locker room. After showering and somewhat taming his hair he walked over to his locker. Some of his co-workers were starting to show up and get ready for their shifts too.

"Hey Midoriya!" a voice cried out. Izuku recognized the voice. When he turned his head, his suspicion's were confirmed. It was Ejiro Kirishima. His red-haired friend from recruit training. Behind him was Denki Kaminari, another friend from his recruit training class.

"What's up dude?" Kaminari asked as he extended he fist for a fist bump.

"Ah not much. Just finished up a workout. You guys ready for tonight's shift?" Izuku asked as he bumped fists with both Ejiro and Denki.

"Hell yeah!" both the men exclaimed.

As the trio got their uniforms on and sorted out the gear they would need for the night they talked about the baseball game that was happening tonight, the rise in break and enters across the city and what they were going to do with their days off.

"I have a date with a paramedic believe it or not" Denki said.

"You? Are going on a date? No way, you gotta be joking me." Ejiro replied with a teasing voice.

"Ha Ha very funny. You guys remember that paramedic from that shooting last week? Kyoka? Well her and I kinda stated talking at the hospital after we got everything settled down and we are going to a rock concert tomorrow night!"

"Congrats bro. Should be a good time." Ejiro was always one to tease his friends but he always was the first to congratulate his friends when they had done anything of significance.

"Hey that's awesome Denki, good luck with that." Izuku patted Denki on the back as he congratulated him.

"What about you Izuku, you got any ladies lined up yet?" Kirishima asked with a smug grin on his face. Kirishima knew Izuku wasn't much of a lady's man. His life revolved around being a police officer. He wanted to be a cop for as long as he could remember and now that he had finally reached his goal he wasn't about to take his foot off the gas. He was going to be the best officer on the force. He had thought about nothing else, not girls, not partying with his friends, nothing.

"Nah man" Izuku replied sheepishly.

"We're gonna find you a lady man. Don't you worry" Kirishima gave Izuku a smack on the back as he closed his locker. The three young officers were all suited up and ready for whatever the city could throw at them tonight. At 7:55 the trio rolled into the briefing room waiting for their Staff Sargent to give them a run down on the big events in the city tonight and any notable crimes that happened while they were away. At 8pm Staff Sergeant Sorahiko strolled into the room. The man, who had been nicked named Grand Torino, was not very tall but his service on the force and all his accolades made him one of the most respected officers on the force.

"Alright everyone listen up. Its Friday everyone is out there letting off some steam from the week so let's make sure we keep everyone as safe as we can while they're out enjoying themselves. College championships are on at the stadium tonight, so I want extra patrols around the stadium at around 10:30 to deal with all the drunk people and the shit that is going to happen once that game is over. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the officers in the room belted out.

"Alright a couple more things then you can all hit the streets. Newbies. You're all getting special training officers today." Staff Sergeant said.

Izuku's brow furrowed in confusion. Why change training officers? Surely this must be some kind of evaluation they were going to give us. That was the only logical reason.

"You three are halfway through your probationary period and the brass wants an evaluation on your progress so far. Denki, we're short staffed tonight so Detective Tsukauchi has volunteered to take you along tonight. Ejiro, you will be with Sergeant Aizawa for tonight. Lastly, Izuku, you will be paired up with Sergeant Yagi for tonight. He is technically on medical leave, but he wouldn't stop coming to the station so now he is leading the field training efforts. You three go meet with your partners in the garage downstairs. Everyone else get outta here and go do something." Sorahiko turned and left the room without saying anything else. The trio of young officers begun to make their way down to the garage to meet with their new partners for the night. Inside the elevator the group started talking bout their new training officers.

"Yo, Midoriya you better be on top of your game tonight. Sergeant Yagi used to be the best cop in the whole department." Denki stated

"Yeah man. To bad he got hurt in that stand off with that armed suspect a few months back" Ejiro said. Izuku could remember the news reports from that day. An officer had been shot after hostage negotiations had broken down. Sergeant Toshinori Yagi had been trying to work with an armed suspect to release a group of hostages when the armed man got tired of dealing with the police. He shot Toshinori in the midsection severely damaging his respiratory system. He spent the following months in a hospital bed where his body deteriorated. The once strong, physically imposing officer now resembled a skeleton. He had only been released from the hospital a couple of months ago.

_**DING**_

The elevator reached the bottom floor. The garage. It was time for the boys to part ways and begin their work.

"Alright fellas stay safe tonight and remember. We all come home" Ejiro offered these good graces to his friends before heading over to his training officer for the night.

"Yeah guys stay safe see you back here in the morning" Izuku said as he turned to walk to his patrol car. Thinking of Ejiro's words he began to think to himself. He had been fairly lucky since he had started he had nothing but a few minor fights nothing serious. His gun hasn't even left its holster on duty yet. He was honestly happy that was the case. Once Izuku rounded the corner he spotted a skinny man carrying a large duffle bag, a shotgun and a military style rifle towards a patrol car that had the trunk open. This must be Sgt. Yagi.

"Sergeant Yagi! Constable Izuku Midoriya reporting for duty sir!" Izuku addressed his superior with a firm salute.

"At ease kid, nice to meet you." Sgt. Yagi extended a hand and Izuku quickly shook it. "Lets go see what kinda trouble we can get into tonight." With that Izuku climbed into the passenger seat of the police cruiser while Sgt. Yagi took the wheel. He drove the cruiser out of the garage and into the streets of the lively city at 8:30pm. A few hours went by and there was nothing that had happened. At 10:30 the duo made their way to the stadium to help with a little bit of crowd control once the ball game was over. Izuku stood his post as hundreds and hundreds of baseball fans poured out of the stadium. Some drunk, some not. It wasn't until about 11:30 that Izuku had his first encounter of the night. Two men had begun to fight one another outside of the stadium. Izuku rushed over to break up the fight.

"Hey that's enough! That's enough!" Izuku barked as he pulled the two men apart from one another.

"Get off me, don't touch me!" One man yelled.

"Stay outta this you pig. You don't even know what happened" Yelled the other man.

"Alright look you two. I'm going to assume neither one of you want to go to jail so what I'm going to do is give you each one chance to walk away. If either of you touches the other, you will be arrested for assault and I WILL take you to jail do you understand?" Izuku felt fear shooting through his body as he issued his ultimatum to the two men. He wasn't quite used to barking orders at people yet, but he hid his fear behind his mask of professionalism well.

"Fine, whatever. You're not even worth it you bastard." One man said as he turned around and walked away

"Yeah screw you buddy." The other man replied as he walked in the opposite direction. Izuku was relieved he didn't have to arrest anyone. He preferred working things out when it was an option. Sometimes people make bad decisions. It doesn't mean they should have to go to jail for it always, but sometimes people did things that crossed the line and Izuku had to arrest people.

"Good call on that one Midoriya. Our court system is far to full to be processing people for having a drunken fight outside of a sports event. They're going to wake up in the morning with sore bodies and when they remember what happened they'll just feel dumb. Good job not arresting them." Sergeant Yagi praised Izuku for his decision-making skills.

"Thank you, sir." Izuku smiled. The former #1 cop in the city just gave him praise. Izuku was ecstatic. Just as he was patting himself on the back his radio began to ring out in his ear.

"Unit 1-A we have multiple noise complaints coming from Heights Alliance apartments. Please respond" It took a minute to register with Izuku's brain, that was HIS apartment building.

"Dispatch this is unit 1-A. Solid copy on your last we are en route ETA 20 minutes." Sgt. Yagi answered the call from dispatch. The sergeant also noticed the look of confusion on his partners face. "What's the face for kid?" Sgt. Yagi asked

"Oh nothing. It's just I live in that building." Izuku chuckled.

"Well alright. I guess you'll take point then." Sgt. Yagi grinned as he climbed into the passenger seat of the patrol car. The drive to the apartment building took longer than excepted. The duo arrived at the building in 30 minutes instead of the estimated 20.

"Dispatch this is unit 1-A." Sgt Yagi said over the radio.

"Go ahead 1-A" Dispatched replied.

"Dispatch show us on scene of the noise complaints at 0015 hours. We will update you when we can."

"Copy that 1-A." dispatch acknowledged. Sgt. Yagi got out of the patrol car followed closely by Izuku. They gained access to the building via Izuku's door key. Once they were through the front door they could already hear why there were complaints. Music was playing loudly from one of the 1st floor units. Izuku and Sgt. Yagi walked towards the source of the music and as they got closer Izuku began to get nervous. The closer they got to Ochako's door the louder the music got. Once they had reached her front door they were certain that this unit was the root of all the calls. Izuku held up his hand to knock, but he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for rookie. They're not gonna turn it down by themselves." Sgt. Yagi stated. With that Izuku raised his hand to knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock._

A/N: This is entirely to long I know, but I just couldn't find a good place to leave off before this. If you made it this far thank you. If you liked this chapter, please feel free to drop a favourite and leave a review! Thanks again.


End file.
